


welcome all my friends

by tinypi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypi/pseuds/tinypi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look dude, I have been shot. I AM JUMPING ON SOMEBODY’S CAR!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome all my friends

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://tinypi.tumblr.com/post/113205874395/ive-been-rewatching-psych-episodes-and-this-scene) last night and I figured it might as well be posted here as well :3
> 
> Inspired by the Psych episode 4.09 "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark", which I rewatched very recently because Psych soothes my soul. Title is actually taken from the song they played in the episode as well. It's... it's a really great episode okay.

"Hey, dude." Gavin grinned wickedly as he slammed his good shoulder against the window that separated the bed of the truck from the cab. "Thrown a look at your mirrors lately? Cause you’re about to be bloody done for," he shouted over the wind whipping by his face.

Gavin barked out a loud laugh as the guy gave a clearly distressed noise and fumbled around on the passenger seat for his gun.

As he watched the two black cars slowly but surely gain on the truck, Gavin worked on losening the ropes that bound his wrists to a small metal ring on the floor of the truck bed. It wasn’t really working, but it helped distract him from the burning pain in his left shoulder.

Within minutes Geoff’s sleek new JB 700 pulled up to the side of the Duneloader, easily keeping close and avoiding any attempts to run them off the road. A tinted window slid down to reveal a lazy smirk from Geoff and a bright grin from Michael.

"Michael, my boi," Gavin cried happily, "how’re you doing?"

"Oh y’know, same old, same old. Can’t complain, really," Michael shrugged, Geoff’s hand visibly twitching as he resisted the urge to facepalm.

Jack’s trusty Oracle 2 pulled up on the other side of the truck, windows rolling down to reveal the rest of the crew. Ray smiled at him from the backseat, waving enthusiastically.

"We’ve got the lads back together," he laughed and Michael joined in, returning the gesture. Gavin awkwardly imitated a wave with his still bound hands.

"Anyone got a knife?" He shouted to everybody around and was rewarded with three jack-knives instantly being thrown into his lap by Ray, Ryan and Geoff. "Aww, thanks guys." He smiled at Ryan as his numb fingers flipped the knife open, catching the other man winking at him from behind the skull mask.

The guy driving was nervously wiping sweat off of his forehead, turning around to try and shoot at the cars next to his truck every so often, but Jack and Geoff easily fell back and caught up again, practically glued to the side of the truck.

"I’ve got a clear shot," Ray shouted over the wind, his gun aimed steadily at the guy’s head, but Ryan leaned over to push his arm down,

"Not yet," he shook his head, "if he rips the wheel around Gav could go flying."

With a triumphant shout Gavin unwrapped the rope from his wrists and held onto the side of the truck as he leaned towards the JB 700. “Do I get best chase of the month yet?”

"You don’t even qualify!" Michael shouted back, leaning across Geoff to glare at Gavin. "We’re chasing you, you fucking idiot!”

"Sorry bud," Geoff put a hand over Michael’s face to push him back into the passenger seat, "but that one definitely goes to Jack’s helicopter ride from last week."

"I still maintain that I fully intended to do that stunt!" Jack shouted from the other side.

"Did not!" Gavin replied, turning around to frown at the other car.

"Did so!" Ray shouted back. "I was there."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did-"

"Really?!" The argument stopped as they all remembered the truck driver, who was laughing maniacally as he appeared to lose the last bits of his sanity.

"Alright, come closer," Gavin shouted to Geoff, bracing himself on the side of the truck and grunting when his bleeding shoulder flared up in pain. "I’m going to jump on your hood."

"What?!" Geoff shouted and drove further away. "Don’t you fucking dare jump on my hood Gavin, this is a brand new car. Fucking jump on Jack’s!"

Gavin frowned and flipped him off, but turned to crawl over to the other side.

"Gavin, no, I don’t think-" Jack started, but was cut off by Gavin’s angry shout.

"Look dude, I have been shot. I AM JUMPING ON SOMEBODY’S CAR!"

Jack reluctantly pulled closer and Ryan leaned out of his window slightly in case he needed to catch Gavin. With a loud cry that cut off into a pained grunt, Gavin vaulted himself off of the truck bed and slammed onto the hood of Jack’s Oracle 2 with a loud _oof_. Ryan reached out to clasp a hand securely around Gavin’s arm.

Realizing that his situation had just gone from bad to a fuckton of shit, truck guy leaned out of his own window to open fire on the rather unprotected Ryan, but didn’t manage even one shot before a smirking Ray shot the gun out of his hand. Admitting defeat, the guy braked and let his truck roll to a stop, his sweaty hands shaking heavily as he raised them to signal he was now completely unarmed.

Geoff and Jack stopped as well, everybody climbing out of the cars as Gavin rolled onto his back with a groan, sliding forwards so he sat on the edge of the hood rather than being sprawled all over it. Ryan quickly stepped in between his legs, guiding Gavin’s head to look up at him with a gentle hand on his cheek.

"You alright?"

Gavin nodded tiredly. “Could kill for some bevs right now.”

Ryan huffed out a laugh. “I’m sure Jack’s got a nice cocktail for you alright.” He drew Gavin into a loose embrace, careful of his hurt shoulder. The other man buried his face in Ryan’s neck, the familiar smell of leather calming him like few other things could.

Ryan let Jack take over and tend to Gavin’s shoulder, strolling over to the truck where Geoff was reassuring the driver that _of course_ they wouldn’t kill him.

"A-are you serious?" The guy stuttered as Ryan climbed into the truck bed and stood looking down at the roof of the cab.

"Absolutely not," Michael smiled and Ryan unloaded two rounds that pierced the metal roof and hit the guy’s thighs. His cries of pain quickly turned into panicked shouting as he saw Ray jog up to the truck, carrying a gas can in each hand. Ryan stayed to watch until Michael gleefully flicked a match into the pool of gas surrounding the Duneloader, then turned to walk back towards Gavin, who was now missing his shirt but had gained a makeshift bandage.

"Come on then," he slung an arm around Gavin’s waist as the other hopped off of the hood with a grimace, "let’s get you that cocktail."

 


End file.
